The Extra's
by Oddfrog27
Summary: The Lyoko Gang never knew life could get more complicated than just having X.a.n.a around. Of course life insisted that they be utterly and completely wrong.
1. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Odd Della Robbia never knew life could get more complicated than just having X.a.n.a around. Of course life insisted that he be utterly and completely wrong. It started out like it always does, a relatively normal day. Things were going great, different even. X.a.n.a was down and out for the count and they'd been relaxing for a whole year!

A year ago he'd been just short of turning 15. Now they were slowly approaching Aelita's 15th birthday. He himself had been 16 for a month now and Ulrich had been for three. Yumi, the oldest of the group next to William, is 17. The two eldest members were busy making plans for college and because of that Yumi and Ulrich had hit splits ville.

It was sad for Odd since he thought they were the cutest couple ever but some things just don't last forever. You grow older and suddenly you find yourself growing apart. He wasn't the best about relationships considering his horrible track record but he knew the basics from his sister's love lives. Besides, Yumi and William didn't make that bad a couple.

Jeremy, their genius of a friend, has been 15 for like 5 or 6 months now. Odd doesn't ever pay enough attention to remember which. He knows it when it comes around but forgets it when it passes. Right now he was out and about on the town looking for the perfect gift for his pink haired friend.

"Hey Sissy, you're supposed to be shopping for Aelita not yourself." Odd joked. "I know but it's just so hard to concentrate with all these wonderfully cute things around me!" Sissy whined. Odd smirked. 'Some people never change.' He thought.

"What does she like anyway?" "Start with something Pink and work your way up from there." "Funny. I don't think she'll just appreciate anything that's Pink. It'll have to be a certain kind of Pink." "Are we talking about the color now or the object?" "The object dummy." Sissy said in slight annoyance though Odd heard the new found affection in her statement.

She'd been a lot better ever since she joined up with them. "So I heard you had some family coming into town. Is it your sisters?" "No it's worse. Uck, don't even remind me." "What, you don't like them?"

"You see…that's the problem. I like them plenty fine which has me afraid they'll find out things I don't want them to know during their stay here." She blinked at her friend. "Your logic confuses me." "You're not the only one Sissy." A familiar voice joked as the person caught up with them.

"Thought you two could use a little help pin pointing some gifts." "I'd call you a life saver if I wasn't so insulted by your comment." Yumi let out a hearty laugh. Sissy happened to snicker herself causing Odd to scowl.

"It's not even that funny. You don't laugh at my other jokes like that." "Because they're not even that funny." Sissy teased. They were both dying of laughter now.

Odd would've glared if the sight of them actually getting a long hadn't been so thrilling. He settled for pouting instead. "Can we just get these gifts before it gets dark or worse…I spend all my money on food?" "Don't worry Odd. We won't let that happen." Yumi promised.

They walked off completely unaware that anything strange might've been going on. After all…who would expect weird things when all had been peaceful for so long.

"They back yet?" Ulrich asked Jeremy as he loaded some of the last extremely heavy boxes into the teen club space they had rented. Aelita didn't even know about it so she wouldn't think to look for a surprise party here. They also wouldn't have to have any emergency hide the supplies calls or deal with dodging her.

"No…are you sure you don't want my help?" Ulrich made a face but smiled teasingly as well. "No offence Einstein but your muscles have improved over the years about as much as Odd's appetite has decreased." Jeremy scowled at his friends joke before he smirked at the last part of the statement.

It was true that Odd still ate the poor cafeteria lady out of house and home. "That doesn't mean I'm incapable of hanging decorations. You finish with the heavy loads and I'll get started on the design." "Shouldn't you wait for Odd on that? You know how he is. The man's an artist."

Jeremy sighed. "Just get started."

"Got it!" Odd called excitedly. "Now let's head back before Jeremy decides he wants to start decorating." "Don't you think we should've gotten Jeremy to distract Aelita rather than William that way William could help Ulrich with the heavy lifting?" Sissy nodded.

"Ya…plus the idea of William and Aelita even attempting to hang out by themselves is weird." Yumi and Odd exchanged an agreeing glance. "Well have them switch places as soon as we get back."

"Thanks guys." William sighed as he walked into the club. "I didn't think I could handle the awkward situation any longer. We were both getting…edgy." "We should've just done it that way from the start. Our mistake." Ulrich apologized, a feat that would've seemed impossible 2 or 3 years ago.

William smiled at him and they bro clapped before heading to start moving the heavy loads. Yumi blinked. "You think he'd be pissed with William since we got together after we broke up." Odd shrugged. "I think the fact that your break up was mutual and the fact that William in the end was a much better choice…well not a much better choice but…," He stopped talking, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say is the reason he doesn't mind has something to do with the fact that your breakup was mutual. He realizes that you and William being closer in age are a perfect match. He also knows that you're both going to college and long distance relationships are hard to juggle." "I'm glad that it ended like this if it had to end at all. I'd hate to be on bad terms with one of my best friends."

Sissy clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a big smile. "We'll deal with all this love confusion later. Right now we have a party to set up and remember…it happens in a few hours." "Right!" Odd and Yumi chanted together.

Yumi ran to help the boys load things in their proper places while Sissy and Odd headed in the other direction to let their creative, decorative skills flow. Odd didn't know it yet but that good feeling he got from being around Sissy was definitely more of something than he could imagine.

~Chapter End~


	2. Party

"And Done!" Odd exclaimed as the group clapped in relief. The place looked great. Aelita would love it.

"Now we wait for the guests and then we call in the birthday girl." Yumi said.

The others nodded and relaxed a little before the people started arriving.

"Where are we going Jeremy?"

"A nice little teen club I found."

"You found a club? I didn't think you were the type." She teased.

Jeremy mock glared at her. "What is it? Mock Jeremy day?"

Aelita laughed while Jeremy continued to pull her to her birthday surprise.

"Are you sure it isn't closed? It's awfully dark in there."

The good thing about Aelita is no matter how many times they surprised her she still never expected it. She may have discovered she was human but she was still so unused to the customs.

"It's uh…supposed to look dark. It's a club remember? The windows are tinted."

"Oh…ok."

As they walked into the club Aelita was met with her surprise. Her shock was genuine and the others laughed at her pure joy and happiness. "Surprised?" Odd teased.

"As always." Aelita said. You could hear it in her voice that she was still in awe.

"Thank you guys. You make my renewed time here truly special."

She squealed in joy when her father came to give her special birthday revelations.

"Another great success." Odd said in victory.

"Thanks for the invitation cuz." A sassy voice said behind him.

"I'm truly excited to meet your friends." A sweeter voice joined in.

He and his remaining friends turned to find two sets of identical twins behind them. The second set hadn't seemed to have spoken at all but the first set looked bubbly and annoyingly talkative.

"Are these you cousins?" Sissy asked eagerly.

Odd nodded.

"Well the two who look extremely similar to you seem to be just like you but the two behind them don't seem that way at all. They're quite." Ulrich commented.

"Shut up Stern."

Odd eyed the way one of the brunette twins Ulrich had said were quiet watched him appreciatively. When she caught his eyes she blushed furiously. Odd smirked.

"This is Oddzeia and Oddriana." He pointed first to the blonde headed twin with a purple diamond in her hair whose hair was strait back. It was flat and long, straight down her back stopping just above her butt. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with a yellow shirt underneath and red shorts. Her shoes were yellow.

Next to her stood the other blonde with a purple diamond in her hair. Her hair was more wavy and curved out at the ends. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a purple shirt underneath. Her skirt was pink and her shoes were purple.

"Hello!" Oddriana greeted brightly. Oddzeia only smirked.

"Apparently Odd runs in the family." Ulrich joked to Yumi who held back a laugh.

Odd gestured the second set of twins forward and they stood silently side by side.

"Twins too." Ulrich whispered. He was captivated by the one he hadn't noticed had been ogling him earlier.

"These two are like ninjas." Odd joked. "They're quiet enough to be."

"The complete opposite of you I see." Yumi teased.

Odd stuck his tongue out at his friends but found himself laughing right along beside them. Aelita seemed to join them just in time for him to introduce the silent twins.

"This is Naomi and Taomi." Both girls were burettes and it was hard to tell them apart.

The first girl, Naomi, had long chocolate hair that stopped midway down her back and swirled at the bottom. She wore a black headband in her hair and all black clothes too. Her shirt was short sleeved and her skirt was a decent length. She wore knee high boots and fish net stockings as well as gloves.

Her sister, Taomi, looked exactly the same the only difference being her shirt was white. They smiled at the group in greeting but offered no other words. The group wasn't offended knowing the girls probably didn't speak much around family either.

Ulrich found Naomi's silence captivating and beautiful much like herself. She was breathtaking and he found himself silent as well.

"So, who's from what side of the family?" Yumi asked for conversations sake.

"We're from his father's side. Blonde runs in that side of the family more than anything else." Oddzeia said.

"Naomi and Taomi are from my mother's side. They actually happen to be a certain nurse of ours children which is why that certain nurse and I are rather close at times."

"Yolanda is your aunt?" The other gaped in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy questioned.

"Never really came up?" Odd said sheepishly.

Aelita laughed before dragging her old and new friends to the dance floor.

"C'mon. Time is a wasting so let's get this party started."

The Lyoko group and their new friends couldn't have been happier to comply.

~Chapter End~


End file.
